Ace A Live
Ace A Live (エース・ア・ライブ; Ēsu A Raibu) is a Date A Live and Ace Combat crossover fanfiction writen by Muhammad Zahin Jazli and Plt. Pao Ayo, based upon the Japanese light novel Date A Live by Koushi Tachibana and illustrated by Tsunako, creator of Hyperdimension Neptunia, and the Ace Combat series created by Bandai Namco Entertainment and its internal Project Aces team. It takes place in an alternate universe that diverges from canon events after the Spacequake incident. Plot NOTE: Requested by Plt. Pao Ayo. After the end of World War II, a strange phenomenon called a "spacequake" devastated the center of Eurasia, claiming the lives of at least 150 million people. Since then, smaller spacequakes plague the world on an irregular basis. Meanwhile, after the Japanese Empire surrendered, the Allies launched Operation Halvanhelev, a series of classified military and scientific operations to study vibrational disturbances around Western Europe, Asia and North America as well as to seize any technology related to it and to find the source of the mysterious Sephira Crystals. One of the first locations of a Sephira Crystal impact was in Norway. The first known battle under this operation was the interception of four Me 323s carrying suspicious cargo. Led by Junichi Kumamiya, a Japanese immigrant, all of the transports and most of its escorts were shot down. The second known battle happend in Helsinki, the capital of Finland. In retaliation, the rouge German forces bombed the capital. Despite the damage, the civilians were earlier alerted and casualties are minimal. Again, most of the Germans were shot down in the engagement. About three years after the operation began, the Allies launched an assault on a German research facility miles north from the Norway impact site. They succeeded in ending the development of a type of species called Spirits, despite reaching 98% completion. Soon after, what was found in the remains of the site was classified until years later. Spacequake Disaster Incident NOTE: It is a reference to Ace Combat Infinity. 45 years later, in 1994, a smaller "spacequake" collided with the 1986VG1 Ulysses, which resulted in a total of 10,000 smaller meteors that were expected to impact the Earth in five years. In response, the world's nations banded together to create Stonehenge, a network of eight anti-air railguns that would fire ballistic rounds at the meteors to prevent damage to the planet. Six Stonehenge facilities were built around the world. Unfortunately, in July of 1999, smaller spacequakes plagued into the Earth regardless of Stonehenge's support, causing a devastating loss of life in what was later known as the Spacequake Disaster. The economy and society of the world began to fall apart, but a company by the name of Wernher and Noah Enterprises stepped in and assisted the world's nations in rebuilding efforts. Refugee zones were created to help those that were displaced by the Sephira Crystals and the wars, and regional conflicts that had sparked began to settle down. War Economy NOTE: Some references to Ace Combat Infinity are included, alongside Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere. Due to the staggering cuts of military budgets around the world following the Spacequake Disaster, many discharged soldiers and pilots became mercenaries for private military companies (PMCs). In addition, companies like WNE began supplying equipment for those hired soldiers like aircraft and tuning parts. The sales boom is beneficial to the refugees who are employed by those companies. Aside from Wernher and Noah, two other companies rose up and are under almost equal footing with WNE. Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and the Asgard Company became known for supplying advanced equipment to worldwide governments, although these two companies are at odds with each other. Beginning of the Date More than 20 years later, a young pilot by the name of Shido Itsuka became entangled with a series of events happening around him. He was fighting a war against an unknown entity that was up in arms against the hard-earned peace established by a few individuals. To further complicate things, he also found a Spirit, beings with unknown powers, in the middle of the city of Tokyo. He must work with her alongside his established allies to bring peace to the world and solve the mysteries awaiting them. More to come, except anyone can edit. Others *Ace A Live/Characters *Ace A Live/Vehicles and Support Units *Ace A Live/Soundtrack *Ace A Live/Factions *Ace A Live/Episodes Trivia *It was reported that the series will contain elements from Battlefield 3, Valvrave the Liberator, Attack on Titan, Girls Und Panzer, Strike Witches, Sky Girls, Infinite Stratos, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse, Shirobako, Macross Frontier, and Armored Core 4, in line of the use of collaboration events found in Ace Combat Infinity. The backstory also includes missions created from IL-2 Sturmovik: 1946. *The paints for each plane used by the characters are made using the game Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. ''as a base. * This is an alternate universe take of ''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon, but it take events from other Ace Combat games, such as Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies, Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War, Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War, Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation and the upcoming Ace Combat 7, making the story resemble the plot of Infinity. It won't exactly follow its plot like it is in the anime/manga, as clearly it is an alternate universe. However, the scenarios altogeter will stay mostly the same as it is just a view of Ace Combat with the Date A Live characters. * "A Live" means absolutely nothing in this universe and it was just added for the story's title, as it doesn't exist unlike the canon world of Date A Live. Notes *Special thanks to Jetfreak-7 of DeviantArt for providing accurate paint scheme depictions. Category:Date A Live Fanfiction Category:Ace Combat Category:Crossovers